Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $69.4\%$
Explanation: $69.4$ percent = $69.4$ per cent = $69.4$ per hundred $69.4\% = \dfrac{69.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{69.4\%} = 0.694$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.